Obadian Bane
Obadian Bane is the resident Chaos Sorcerer of the infamous Chaos Warband, the Black Devourers. Ultimately, this evil sorcerer has his own ultimate and nefarious plans to enact outside the goals of his fellow heretics. History The resident chief sorcerer of the Black Devourers, Obadian was once a member of a prior warband, before it was eradicated by Imperial Forces. Some say it was the Iron Blood, from before their first fall, that did the deed and that is why he hounds the chapter. Other rumors accuse him of being responsible, due to a falling out. Regardless he fond himself in the ranks of the Black Devourers and even helped its prior master ascend to Daemonhood. Although originally seen with disdain and distrust, and honestly he still is, he has made himself and important part of the warband, and part of its command staff. He is also the one who direct their cults and its members throughout the sector, and other mortal agents. Appearance Beneath his helmet, Obadian holds a sickly pale complexion, with visible black veins, sharpened fangs, black tattoos, and sunken black eyes. His armor complete departs from his fellow heretic Astartes, being a mix of red, purple and black, and a headdress similar to the Thousand Sons and their warbands, possibly from his prior warband. His right shoulder bares the symbol of his current warband. He is never seen without his staff of profane crafts. Personality Some would describe him as a schemer, but Obadian would call himself a 'seeker' of power, knowledge and especially secrets. Usually carrying himself with an air of distinction, Obadian can become almost rapid in demeanor when tempted with some juicy bit of knowledge or arcane secret. He is almost always polite, even to his enemies, holding an air of arrogance about when he does so, annoying even his allies. For unknown reasons he appears to have a fixation in bringing about the fall of the Iron Blood chapter. Abilities and Traits Equipment *'Bolt Pistol:' A basic bolt pistol. *''Staff of Profane Crafts'': A staff created to harness the powers of the warp, it is similar to the staffs carried by Librarians and may even be a corrupted and modified form of that. *'Armour:' The inside of the ceramite of his armor is etched in script that serve to help control his warp energies, and to give resistance against warp based attacks. While it helps in resisting warp based attacks, it does not grant him immunity to them. In truth the armor was designed for one who summons warp spawn. Relations Allies In truth he has no allies, only those he fights with. * Black Devourers: ** Moro Tavis: To call them friends is to be as blind as a bat. Moro hates Obadian, but he is forced to keep him around in hopes of also ascending. Moro constantly hold Obadian in suspect, believing he plots to take control of the warband. Enemies * Iron Blood: Quotes By About Category:SolZen321 Category:Characters Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Characters